The principal objective of the proposed project is to continue a program for discovery and characterizing experimental animal models for in depth study of analogous health problems in man. The animal models currently under study include: 1. Feline GM1 gangliosidosis and other potential models of inherited CNS disease in cats. 2. The PBB/Ld mouse, a model for studies of obesity and diabetes. 3. The PBB/Ld mouse, a model for dental caries research. 4. Hypodactylia in the domestic cat. 5. A strain of diabetic rabbits. A second objective is to continue a broad based animal diagnostic resource to support ongoing research projects of a major biomedical research institution through: (1) investigations of naturally occurring laboratory animal diseases, (2) lectures and consultations to researchers, graduate students and research technicians in methods of animal experimentation, and (3) guidance of an institutional program of animal care.